


Romance

by Sutoritaimu



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutoritaimu/pseuds/Sutoritaimu
Summary: Tumblr Request;A/N: Ok, so I misread this and it’s minus the “romantic getaway” part, sorry nonnie! I hope you like it ^^;; (if you want me to redo it with the romantic getaway then I’m game, I’m so sorry >< )Request: I could really use a romantic Mac x reader Valentine’s day request. Maybe reader surprising Mac with a romantic getaway?? 😃





	Romance

It wasn’t unusual for Mac to be away for weeks at a time for a mission, but this close to Valentine’s day you couldn’t help but feel a little down about it. You tried to keep yourself busy organising and reorganising your flat and keeping yourself distracted with your own work. You weren’t 100% certain where Mac was or what his mission was. Neither of you were even sure if he’d make it back in time for Valentine’s day, which sucked because Mac always tried his best to make sure that he would be able to spend valentines with you, he’d go out of his way to make it as special as possible.

This year, you decided to take control and try to set up a Valentines thing for Mac, something that didn’t require a reservation (because, knowing both of your luck, he would most likely be on another assignment or not be back in time). You figured he deserved some TLC and someone to go the extra mile for him that he always seemed to go for you. So, you decided to discretely call up Bozer and find out how to cook Mac’s favourite food and set to work, you had a deal with Bozer that if he gave you the recipe and gave you a heads up when Mac was heading home then you would set him up with one of your friends.

After getting the heads-up text from Bozer that Mac had landed, you set to work. You knew that Mac would be a while what with debriefs and stuff so you had plenty of time to cook and get ready for Mac coming home. When he did eventually walk through your front door he was met with the smell of his favourite food and once he had hung his jacket off and set down his bag, he found you just putting food onto plates. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, planting a kiss on your neck, smiling. “Hmm, so, what’s all this then?” Mac asked as he snuggled into your neck. “Well, you weren’t around for Valentines Day, so I thought I’d surprise you with a ‘late Valentines Day’” you say smiling as you placed the food on the kitchen counter before turning in Mac’s arms and wrapping your arms around his neck.

After you both had food, you sat on the couch (sofa) wrapped in each other’s arms, limbs tangled together watching, but not really paying attention to the movie on TV and just enjoying being with each other. Listening to the steady beat of Mac’s heart against your ear as he kissed the top of your head, running his hand up and down your back while you lightly traced patterns along his chest. Both just enjoying being in the moment. Once you were both willing to move you decided that sharing a bath was the next best thing and while you ran the bath and set up the candles, Mac went into the bedroom to retrieve a box that you hadn’t realised he had brought home with him. When you looked at him curiously, he just smirked and kissed your cheek as he slowly took handfuls of rose petals out of the box and let them fall on top of the water.

You both shared the bath until the water turned cold and ended the night in bed, wrapped in each other’s limbs again and drifted off to sleep talking to each other and sharing a stress free night together.


End file.
